


5 fois où la différence parut trop grande

by InrainbowzZ (Inrainbowz)



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/InrainbowzZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... et la fois où ça ne compta plus. James et Q profitent de quelques jours de vacances. Pour une fois, les problèmes dans leur relation n'ont rien à voir avec leur travail, mais une chose beaucoup plus triviale. Le nombre d'année.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 fois où la différence parut trop grande

**Author's Note:**

> Premier 00Q posté, alors que j'ai lu les trois quarts de ceux posté en anglais et français... Je suis incapable ne pas shipper tout ce qui passe... En plus j'adore les grosses différences d'âge. Ils étaient fait pour moi.  
> Egalement mon premier "5 Times" tiens...  
> Et premier post sur AO3 :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

L’opportunité était trop belle. Une mission de prise de contact avec un groupe de programmeur à Paris, une semaine pour rencontrer une bande de fous de l’informatique talentueux et inoffensifs dans la capitale française et les convaincre, moyennant compensation, de laisser tomber toutes idées présentes ou à venir de s’attaquer à une quelconque institution britannique. On envoyait d’ordinaire les nouveaux ou les agents peu gradés pour ce genre de chose, mais Bond venait de finir un travail éprouvant qui l’avait laissé au repos forcé pour plusieurs jours et il soupçonnait Q d’avoir fait pression quelque part pour qu’ils soient envoyé sur cette affaire tous les deux. Le jeune homme était un vrai démon, capable de s’attirer les faveurs de n’importe qui avec son visage innocent et son apparence négligée. Au moins Bon se consolait en se disant qu’il n’était pas le seul à se faire régulièrement avoir.

Quelques arguments/menaces/minauderies à M et ils avaient gagné leur vacances.

Ils n’étaient plus agent et quatermaster ici. Juste James et Q-te, comme l’appelait le plus âgé par pur taquinerie. Ils n’avaient presque rien à faire, hormis les quelques « geek session » avec le groupe de jeunes informaticiens où ils entraient dans des sites officiels du gouvernement pour y laisser des images de femme en petite tenue – leur conception du divertissement. Q y devenait incontrôlable et James, mortellement ennuyé. Le reste du temps était partagé entre du flânage dans les rues animées, des restaurants intimistes et de longues séances de sexe dans le confort indécent de leur chambre d’hôtel.

Ils étaient un couple au sens conventionnel du terme pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation. Touriste anonyme, (relativement) insouciant, et depuis que Q avait eu l’audace de glisser sa main dans celle de son amant à leur première sortie, ils étaient presque perpétuellement physiquement en contact.  James était détendu, souriant doucement, en habit d’été – l’été parisien, en tout cas, tout de même très appréciable à côté de celui de Londres – et il passait un bras autour de la taille du plus jeune, de ses épaules, de son coude, et Q souriait également.

Evidemment, ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Curieusement, ils étaient exceptionnellement chanceux côté travail : pas une seule alerte, pas une seule menace nationale ou internationale nécessitant l’intervention des deux génies – dans leur domaine respectif – du MI6. Non, le problème fut, en fait, bien plus ordinaire.

La première fois, ils marchaient bras dessus bras dessous dans le marais quand un jeune blond au sourire charmeur au bras d’un tout aussi jeune homme typé oriental les interpella après les avoir dépassé :

 « J’espère que le vieux te paie bien, au moins ! »

Il riait, sans doute fier de lui sous le regard exaspéré de son compagnon, et James aurait continué sans dire un mot mais Q s’arrêta et se retourna, souriant largement :

« Six orgasmes par semaine. Le tien fait mieux ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, la referma et marmonna une insulte avant de se faire traîner loin de la scène par l’autre garçon. Q affichait un petit sourire satisfait mais qui disparut quand il reporta son attention sur James. L’homme ne dit rien, se contentant de se remettre à marcher et il s’appliqua à ne pas croiser leur regard. Le silence s’étira longuement.

La fois suivante ils faisaient la queue au musée d’Orsay où James offrit de payer leurs deux places. Q eut un rire gêné qui n’aurait pas dû l’être et pointa le panneau des tarifs qui annonçait, en français et en anglais, _Gratuit pour les moins de 25 ans inclus._

« J’y suis encore, tout juste » dit-il avec un ton enjoué qui ne sonna pas aussi convaincu qu’il l’aurait souhaité. James acquiesça sans un mot et paya son entrée. Q détesta la tension réservée qui plana entre eux tout le reste de la journée.

La troisième fois, ils fouillaient les rayons d’une boutique de babioles inutiles. Ils s’étaient mis en tête de ramener un souvenir stupide à chacun de leurs amis – la liste n’était pas très longue, à vrai dire. Ils étaient donc perdus au milieu des t-shirts, mug (Q en avait acheté trois), aimants et figurines. Il y avait également une variété considérable de carte postale, carte d’anniversaire, carte de félicitation…

« Regarde celles-là : « ça s’est passé l’année de votre naissance »… »

Q s’empara de la carte 1986 et parcourut la liste des évènements et naissance ou mort de célébrités.

« Je suis heureux d’apprendre que je suis né la même année que Robert Pattinson… » marmonna-t-il. « Où est la tienne ? » demanda-t-il ensuite à son compagnon en relevant les yeux.

Ce qu’il vit ne lui plut pas du tout, mais avant qu’il n’ait pu dire quelque chose James lui tendait une carte prit sur un autre côté du portant. Il partit errer ailleurs quand Q l’eut pris entre ses mains.

1968\. Le visuel n’était pas du tout le même. Certaines photos étaient ne noir et blanc. La couleur de fond était différente ; une couleur par décennie, rélisa-t-il. 1968-1986. Dix-huit ans.

Ils partirent sans rien acheter.

La quatrième fois ils étaient justement en train de finir une séance de programmation intensive dans l’appartement confiné où officiait leur « cible ». Ils éteignaient les machines et rouvraient les volets, discutant code et algorithme avec enthousiasme alors que James revenait d’un tour à pied dans le voisinage, énervé par un langage et une activité auquel il n’entendait rien et pour lesquels il n’avait strictement aucun intérêt. Le chef de leur petite bande se tourna vers Q qui remettait sa veste :

« Tu veux sortir avec nous ce soir ? » demanda-t-il tout en continuant de ranger sommairement l’endroit.

« Pardon ?

-On va dans une soirée avec les autres. Le gala d’un des écoles d’ingé, dans la banlieue. Ils font les meilleures fêtes étudiantes du coin. »

Q fit l’erreur de jeter un coup d’œil furtif à James qui les fixait avec attention. Aussi, quand il répondit « non, merci, c’est pas mon truc » et malgré le fait que ce soit vrai, rien n’empêcha le regard lourd de sous-entendu de l’autre jeune homme sur James et lui, et James de ne pas dire un mot jusqu’au dîner.

Ils étaient à la réception d’un nouvel hôtel la fois suivante, ayant décidé de s’offrir quelques nuits supplémentaires puisque définitivement aucun devoir urgent ne les pressait de rentrer au pays. La réceptionniste les enregistra avec indifférence mais elle eut l’air perplexe quand elle leva les yeux vers eux.

« Ce sera donc une chambre double pour vous et votre… » 

Elle fixait Q  et la phrase resta en suspens. Le jeune homme, agacé passa son bras autour de celui de James et siffla « compagnon » entre ses dents serrées. La jeune femme baissa les yeux, confuse et gênée par le regard accusateur de l’informaticien, et s’empressa de finir la réservation et de leur tendre les clés. Encore une fois James ne dit pas un mot, ni sur le chemin jusqu’à la chambre, ni après. 

 

 

Q cliquetait nerveusement sur les touches de son ordinateur portable, assis en tailleur sur le lit, tandis que l’autre homme se changeait pour la tenue plus formelle qu’exigeait le restaurant dans lequel ils avaient réservé une table pour dîner. Q l’observait à la dérobée enfiler un smoking impeccable que l’agent semblait porté comme s’il était né pour ça. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur son pantalon mal ajusté et son cardigan et il ne put plus se taire soudainement.

« Ne me laisse pas »

C’était sorti tout seul et James lui jeta un regard intrigué, surpris. Inquiet peut-être également, mais c’était toujours difficile à dire avec lui.

« Je sais que je suis trop jeune. Je ne suis qu’un gamin, après tout mais… Ça m’est égal. Je veux rester avec toi. Alors… 

-Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? »

L’interrogation surprise coupa Q. James avait stoppé ses mouvements et semblait hésité entre plusieurs réactions.

« Je pensais que c’était toi qui… »

La phrase n’alla pas plus loin. C’était inutile. Un mélange identique d’affection et de soulagement se peignit sur  leur visage et James se rapprocha du lit et l’embrassa longuement. Il n’y avait plus l’amer gout du doute de ces derniers jours. Plutôt celui, doux, des premières fois.

Le restaurant attendrait.

**Author's Note:**

> Q-te : jeu de mot pour "cute"=mignon. Yeah.  
> Je ne sais pas ce qu'on dit pour quatermaster en français alors on va laisser comme ça (en plus c'est cool comme nom)  
> Ages complètement inventé. Q est aussi jeune juste pour le coup du musée...  
> D'autres à venir très certainement :)


End file.
